


Tout sauf de la métaphysique

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [4]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Pirates, i hope i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur les Pirates !<br/>1ère vignette : Où le Capt'n Boone essaie ses nouveaux titres de noblesse sur son équipage. 2ème : Monsieur de Cigognac était plein de belles idées. 3ème : Terre en vue, moussaillons ! <br/>4ème : Perdus !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Boone, Marquis des Trois Cratères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'important c'est pas ce qu'on a sur la gueule mais derrière !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lettres de noblesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages :** Captain Boone et ses pirates  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’ Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Je suis marquis..."  
>  d’après PresKunange pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 6 à 8  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de beurk  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Je suis Marquis, maintenant, moussaillons, Marquis des Trois Cratères. Heûhaha. Le premier pas vers la noblesse ! Et la richesse : les voilà, les trésors qu’on vous avait promis. À portée de main. »

Si le titre fait forte impression sur la plupart des pirates-maintenant-corsaires, une poignée, dérangée par la perruque poudrée, a du mal à s’y faire :

« Trwacraterre, c’est mieux qu’Angleterre, vous croyez ?  
\- Des cratères, il en plus que juste trois...

\- À ce prix moi des cratères j’en ai même plus que lui.

\- Mais pas de cerveau, La Vérole. C’est ce qu’il y a _sur_ mais _derrière_ la gueule qui compte. »


	2. Cigognac, Patte en bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Cigognac et ses belles idées sur la piraterie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Patte en bois  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnage :** Cigognac  
>  **Genre :** gen un peu déprimant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « pirate » pour mf_100_mots (réouverture des défis en février/mars '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cigognac a depuis longtemps et pour longtemps farci sa cervelle d’oiseau d’idées romantiques, voire carrément romanesques, sur ce que sont les pirates. Oh, les idéaux des Frères de la Côte, qui pillent, certes, sans peur, assurément, quant à sans reproche, bah ! qui ont leur propre code de l’honneur – croit-il !

C’est en grande partie pour cela qu’il ne s’est pas lamenté le jour où il perdit sa jambe : outre la force d’un gentilhomme à endurer sans se plaindre la blessure, il s’est dit que la jambe de bois lui donnerait ensuite l’air plus "authentique" en tant que pirate.


	3. Les Pirates, Terre en Vue !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On va enfin pouvoir se refaire, les gars !'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : je pensais aux Pirates de _De cape et de crocs_ en écrivant ce drabble mais à la relecture je me dis que ça aurait aussi bien pu être les Pirates d' _Astérix_ ou encore d'autres, en fait...
> 
> **Titre :** Terre !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages :** les pirates  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « À l’espace infini, deux modestes tercets." »   
> d’après Sideroflaque sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : assez tôt voire pré série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Terre !  
\- C’est pas trop tôt !  
\- Depuis le temps qu’on navigue…  
\- Vigie, vigie, dis-moi donc, quelles côtes aperçois-tu ?

Après une longue, bien trop longue virée sans croiser la route du moindre navire à attaquer, revoir enfin la terre ferme où s’approvisionner en vivres et eau potable, à défaut d’amasser du butin, réjouit le cœur des pirates épuisés.  
Et qui sait, peut-être pourront-ils toujours piller un village ou deux pour se refaire, en attendant de repartir vers leurs combats navals plus réguliers.  
\- Vois-tu un village où nous restaurer ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Neptune soit loué !  
\- Quand lance-t-on l’abordage ?


	4. Possédés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combien de cartes au trésor envoyées dans le monde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Couillonnés en beauté !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De Cape et de Crocs  
>  **Personnages :** des aventuriers de la mer anonymes  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayroles & Masbou, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Carte au trésor » + contrainte accessoire « faute » pour 31_jours > (o4 avril ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** not found!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Voici l’histoire d’aventuriers qui se croyaient chanceux d’avoir déniché une carte au trésor devant les mener à des richesses fabuleuses. Ils armèrent un bateau, bravèrent les tempêtes et les pirates et tinrent leur route jusqu’aux lointaines Îles Tangerines. Hélas, le succès n’était pas au rendez-vous et le capitaine fit pleuvoir mille reproches sur son navigateur et ses marins.

Quelqu’un avait-il mal lu la carte, mal tenu le cap et les avait-il menés au mauvais archipel ? Était-ce en toute bonne foi mais parce que quelqu’un d’autre aurait commis une une erreur en recopiant la carte ; il ne fallait pas mettre des créatifs sur un travail aussi rébarbatif ?   
Commirent-il une erreur de traduction, d’interprétation, et la pierre de lune qu’ils emportèrent, talisman censé les protéger des démons gardiens du trésor, n’était pas telle qu’eux l’entendaient mais un autre bijou sans valeur ? Celui de l’équipage, partisan d’ignorer cette suggestion comme inutile, comme quoi ils étaient bien de taille à se défendre contre d’importe quelle menace sans avoir recours à de tels artifices, fit discrètement quelques pas en arrière. Devant les accusations en vrac, que la pierre de lune se révèle inefficace ne justifiait pas ses allégations, mais au contraire faisait peser sur lui le soupçon de leur avoir porté le mauvais œil avec son manque de foi. Quelle malchance, tout de même !

Mais après tout… c’était peut-être tout simplement que d’autres aventuriers étaient passés avant et avaient tout raflé, ils furent trop lents.   
Ou qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de trésor ici pour commencer, qu’ils s’étaient fait couillonner en beauté par une carte bidon. Les fiers aventuriers jurèrent alors d’amasser leur propre trésor et plutôt que de prendre la route du retour les mains vides, s’engagèrent dans un tour du monde sans fin en se faisant pirates !


End file.
